Peace and Mouse Ears
by Naynay1130
Summary: "I'm proud of you, Alfred." "Ich liebe dich, bruder." "You do matter Matthew. Even if just for a moment, the countries set aside all differences for what truly matters most: family.


**A/N: I got this idea one day in EPCOT.**

The countries all stood side by side, watching the fireworks explode in an array of bright colors against a starry night sky. They had enjoyed a day together in the park. America had taken the initiative to invite everyone to his place this weekend and spend time together. They all came to the park and spent the day together, getting into arguments here and there over silly things like where to eat, the accuracy of the different pavillions in the world showcase, which countries were represented in the par, and how big each pavillion was. England could not understand why his pavillion was so close to France's because they were always fightng. But now, they watched in silence, lining the fence of a bridge. The younger nations along with the micro nations would watch, jaws dropped, eyes wide with amazement. Sealand, in particular, was watching the fireworks excitely. He had never seen such beautiful things before.

The presentation took place in the middle of the lake. It was a presentation about the world. The creation of the Earth, the establishment of new nations, wars, hardships, heaing, and world peace.

The pieces of Earth began to divide and music began in order of each country that was raised up, established. Flags began to appear on the Earth's land masses. China's face lit up with pride as each Asian country began to be introduced. Russia smiled as soviet music played. America and England glanced at each other, eyes locking for a moment England gave a soft nod, eyes shining with tears of joy and pride as the American flg showed up. "I'm proud of you, Alfred." He said quietly as Seaaland took his hand, in awe and excited, determined that someday his flag woud be up there: That someday he would be recognized as a great nation.

China hugged his siblings close, silent tears rolling down his face. Prussia, who would normally joke around or make jokes was serious as can be, watching flags fash by. He looked at Germany. "Ich liebe dich, bruder." Prussia hugged Germany, not expecting his little broother to react the way he did and actually hug back.

Italy was hugging Romano tightly. Romano's jaw dropped and he was about to say something but paused. All those year seperated from his brother, Feliciano needed his brother back. Romano sighed and hugged him back. He still loved his brother no matter what.

Switzerland looked at Liechtentein and smiled softly. He knew that she would one day mature and stop depending so heavily on his protection. The girlcould already survive a war by herself. She was becomng less dependent each day. Instead, he found, he needed her. She provided the amount of sensitivity, care, and sweetness he needed to keep him sane. She was the only thing keeping him from joining any wars an getting kiled.

France was hugging Canada as the Canadian flag flew by. "You do matter, Matthew." He whispered. Seychelles hugged them as well and soon America and England joined the hug, reassuring Canada that he was noticed. Canada teared up at the realzation that they really did care about him.

The final song came on, the music was peaceful and serene and the images on the Earth now showed peaceful situations, families together on Christmas, people joinng hands, children from all places playing together in a meadow of daisies. The countries slowly wnet back to their line and joined hands, watching the fireworks. France and England looked at each other, smiling. Russia and America nodded to each other, grinning. America apologized to Japan about the nuclear bomb so long ago. Countries apologized to one another about wars, disagreements, fights, and falling outs. They watched the lights in the sky and felt their hearts warm up. All arguments and rivalries were forgotten. They apologized

And in that moment, they all shared the same thought. A thought none would ever say out loud. _At least for a little while, we have world peace._


End file.
